


Calling by the name

by Asya_Arbatskaya



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, M/M, jimercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Arbatskaya/pseuds/Asya_Arbatskaya
Summary: Jim's finally meeting Freddie again. And they are sitting on the cloud!





	Calling by the name

_…что может быть кpасивее_

_Чем сидеть на облаке и свесив ножки вниз_

_Дpyг дpyга называть по имени*_

And the cloud was soft.

Jim shifted, trying to make himself comfortable. The blue dome above their heads was lit with the stars; other clouds were lazily sailing on the left and right; and somewhere below their feet the life kept going on.

Jim sighed and closed his eyes. He still wasn’t able to believe what was happening. Well, he could believe his own death – that actually was fully acceptable; he even waited for death to come and was ready to welcome her as a good old friend.

He was afraid to believe that he was again smelling the man whom he loved the most in his whole life. That he could rest his head on his shoulder and just listen to his wordless humming in attempt to find the right tune, to build up the harmony, to reach the perfect melody. That it was his, not someone’s else, hand that held him tight to stop him from falling down accidentally.

Jim rubbed his cheek on his shoulder, and he snorted, cutting off the unborn song. The next thing Jim heard was the click of the lighter, and the familiar smell of cigarettes (the lightest ones as always) enveloped him like a warm scarf.

“I’m dead because of them, and you keep smoking?” Jim grunted, hoping he sounds discontentedly enough.

Freddie shrugged, breathing the bitter smoke out.

Jim finally managed to make himself open his eyes.

Freddie was smiling, swinging his foot above the abyss. He shifted carefully (the fear of falling down was still strong), and inquiringly looked up into the face of the love of his life. They hadn’t seen each other for almost 20 years, and still Freddie somehow managed to look younger. He looked just like Jim remembered meeting him for a first time on that March day.

“Considering the reason I’m dead…” Freddie rolled his eyes with his usual artistry. “Are you suggesting we become monks?”

For a second Jim froze trying to process what he just heard, but as soon as the meaning of the words has reached his mind, he blushed heavily. Freddie, fully content with himself, laughed openly without trying to cover his mouth.

“You old tart!” Jim nudged Freddie. “You haven’t changed have you?”

“What for?’ Freddie waved his hands in a theatrical gesture that Jim always found fascinating. “You love me no matter what!”

Jim didn’t answer to that, just snorted under his breath. He knew he couldn’t be mad at Freddie because he was right. Jim loved him for six years they were together; for 19 years while he was waiting to meet him again; and now, when they finally found each other, he knew: there wasn’t a power that could tear them apart.

“Hey,” Freddie nudged him with his head, “I have a new song.”

“Freddie…” started Jim but suddenly cut himself off.

After all those years to call him by his name, speaking with him, not with someone else, answering the endless questions… It was weird. And at the same time it was so cozy and habitual that Jim couldn’t help the tears.

“Jim,” Freddie kissed him fleetingly. “We now have eternity, of course, but can we cut out the dramatic part? Have you brought condoms with you?”

Jim staresd at Freddie, suspecting another joke. And surely Freddie couldn’t stay serious for long, and happy smile lit his face again.

“Freddie, you’re hopeless asshole!” said Jim full-heartedly, squeezing Freddie with all his might. “I missed you so much!’

“Me too,” answered Freddie, who sounded choked up. “But for your information: I’ve seen everything! And you’re gonna answer for it!”

Jim just snorted again. They had eternity, and surely they would be able to discuss everything.

And then, the new song was much more important!

**Author's Note:**

> * what can be more beautiful than to sit together on the cloud with the feet hanging down and call each other by the names. Song by the russian band "Visokosny god".
> 
> If you’re brave enough, you can listen to the song here: https://youtu.be/ZXKoapi49HE


End file.
